I May Be Broken, But You Can Fix Me
by Skimmons 4 life
Summary: The team is on a mission and loses a member. After a year they find them, but realize they and the team might never be the same again. Warning: Sexual harassment, blood, rape If sensitive to these topics, don't read. Skimmons!
1. What had happened?

**Hey! This is my third fanfic! Hope you enjoy it. This is the first chapter but I've written the next already so you can expect that on Tuesday or Wendsday, but then I might be a little slow on updating.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Its been a year. More then a year actually, a year and three months. That's how long its been since they've seen Skye. On a mission to receive a 084, Hydra showed up and it went haywire. They were in the middle of a fight with them when a third party showed up.

"Back to the BUS!" Coulson directed the team.

They'd already received the 084 and there was no reason to engage with the third party. They hadn't shot at them or anything. They quickly retreated to the BUS, Ward and May tailing taking out any trying to follow. As they reached the ramp, a shot was fired and hit May's shoulder causing her to drop her gun and hiss in pain.

"Quickly seal the ramp!" Ward called as FitzSimmons scurried gathering medical supplies to patch everyone up.

Fitz ran and hit the button to close the cargo ramp. The ramp closed as the enemies advanced trying to shot them before it closed. The shots ricochet off the bullet-proof doors. The shots slowed as May climbed the stairs to get to the cockpit to get the plane in the air. By the time the plane had lifted off, the shots had completely stopped as if Hydra had given up and left. It confused Coulson, but he shook it off. His team needed orders.

"Good job team," Coulson commented before getting down to business, "FitzSimmons, I need you to give everyone a checkup for injuries and anything else, I'm sure everyone has a least a scrape."

"Yes sir," Simmons responded.

"Were on it," Fitz said at the same time.

"Everyone else can do their own thing till it's their turn and get some rest," Coulson finishes then walks away, heading to his office.

"Well, I guess we'll start with you agent Ward," Simmons commented as she caught him walking off towards the bunks from the corner of her eye. Ward let out a huff but complied anyway.

He sat down on the examination table and FitzSimmons got to work immediately. Simmons got to work stitching up Wards bullet wounds and putting butterfly bandages on the cut on his head. Then a thought popped up.

"Have you seen Skye?" Simmons asked to Wards surprise but could see the concern written along her facial expression. She was obviously concerned about the younger agent the she has come to care very deeply about but won't tell her. Everyone knows but the oblivious brunette. The team decided to leave it to the girls to talk about their feelings for one another, "I haven't seen her since Hydra showed up, in fact I don't remember seeing her after that third party showed up. Maybe I should check on her, you know to make sure…"

Simmons was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ward giving her a reassuring smile.

"You were rambling," Ward said with a knowing smirk that made her blush, "Don't worry, Skye is tough. Tougher then even she knows. I believe she went to her bunk, so how about you finish everyone's checkup, but save Skye for last. Then you can take your time with her and you can have some alone time."

Ward winked at her and glanced at Fitz who nodded to show he understood. They really were the best. She smiled at the though of being alone with Skye.

"Thank you," Jemma smiled and went back to stitching.

"No problem," Ward responded with a smile. He knew the girls were hopeless in telling each other their feelings but maybe this time will be different. He knew how much they meant to each other just to blind to see the pure love for the other.

* * *

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are purple**

 **Leave a review**

 **And I'll be eternally grateful**


	2. Help me, I'm scared

Her breath caught in her throat. She was panicking. She was terrified. No one was coming for her at this point. At least, that's what was drilled into her head every single day for the past however long she was there. She didn't know anymore. She couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep, whether it was night or day, or if she was being touched or her mind was playing tricks on her. She knew no one was coming for her. So when she could hear again, she knew her brain was being cruel when she found herself hearing Jemma's worried, sweet, lovely voice with her thick accent. But if it was them, and she wasn't imagining, what would she do?


	3. The agony you left me

**this is another short chapter. sorry. But the next chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to the amazing people following, faving, and reviewing getting me to finally rewrite this and get it up and going again. This is a bit different to the original one i wrote but i lost it so whatever.**

* * *

It was agonizing for everyone, but Jemma and Coulson the most. Both for a different meaning but the same reason, love. Skye hasn't been seen for almost two years now. The day since she disappeared, all traces pointed to Hydra, Coulson and Simmons threw themselves into their work, they beat themselves up (not literally), and they ate, drank, and slept less than they used to. They were always looking for something to lead them to Skye, but Hydras tail was tucked so close to it, they couldn't find anything. They were the only two left who still had hope of finding Skye. Everyone else lost hope after the first six months. Now they were on a real mission. Not following threads of string like they had been doing lately. Fury had been giving them more than enough space and time, only occasional missions here and there, but it seemed as if he had finally reached his climax, as this was the fourth mission of the last two days. They did three yesterday and now they were infiltrating a base thought to be Hydras, which held and extremely high-value 0-8-4. They didn't know what it looked like or what it was, so it was going to be hard to find it in such a big base. That was until they saw the base was crawling with Hydra guards, protecting one thing.

* * *

 **Maybe you won't have to wait another year! sorry 'bout that by the way. :)**


End file.
